Carnac (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Carnac was a Le-Matoran resident of the Fractures Universe. He participated in the universe-wide conflict but retired to become Turaga Matoro's personal bodyguard. History Early life Like all other Le-Matoran, Carnac began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe. Following the completion of the task Carnac was placed in the Southern Continent, along with a small population of other Matoran. Shortly after the successful launch of the Great Spirit Robot, Carnac gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Carnac was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Originally lending his skills as a Flax Maker, Carnac traveled between villages until he finally rooted himself in a coastal settlement with a vibrant Matoran community. Upon gaining residential stability, Carnac became a pastoral farmer and was responsible for tending to the village's Rahi population. It was during this period that Carnac encountered a clumsy Ga-Matoran named Alika. The two developed a budding friendship until they entered a relationship. As was a custom in this universe, the pair entered into a formal partnership and, eventually, married. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Compelled to fight for his freedom, Carnac registered himself within the unified ranks of the Order of Mata Nui's army while Akila conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence. Carnac managed to survive the vast duration of the War in active service of an Order of Mata Nui combat regiment. He participated in a number of key battles before ending his military career at the Battle of the Southern Island Chain. During this particular conflict, Carnac was critically injured by a Rahkshi of Fragmentation and was rendered immobile. Had Toa Matoro not intervened to save his life, the Le-Matoran would have been succumbed to his injuries. Thus, he owed the Toa a considerable debt and began to feel that his integrity rested upon him returning his thanks to the Toa of Ice. Still severely hindered by his wounds, Carnac was given medical treatment and discharged from regular combat. However, he remained eager to continue to serve the Order of Mata Nui in hopes of repaying his debt to Matoro. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Carnac was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Both the Le-Matoran and his wife were then relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, in honor of a fallen Toa of Fire, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Carnac charged with guarding the village shrine, along with Outo, Sonitous, and Ninian. However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Unfortunately, Carnac was captured by the aggressors before being subjected to torture and chained. Of all the shrine guards who were captured, Carnac provided the greatest resilience, which earned him the personal attention of the invading party's leader. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Toa Meera and Toa Jekkai enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Although the Toa of Water was crippled in the conflict and her fellow Toa was presumably killed, Carnac was reunited with Alika and a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Post War Work The group then fled to Metru Nui, where they handed the Kanohi over to the local Toa and were greeted as heroes. All members of the group were granted residence in Metru Nui as a reward for their noble actions. By this point, however, Toa Matoro had returned to the city and was acting as its ruler. Feeling he owed his life to the Toa, Carnac attempted to return the favor by becoming Matoro's personal body guard. When the Vahki Law Enforcement was dispatched to fight in the war, Carnac was offered the position. Several days after the end of the 3,001 year War, Carnac was present in Turaga Matoro's chamber when the dimensionally-displaced Toa Tollubo and Jollun were sent to meet the Turaga High Council. During this meeting, Carnac was ordered to fetch a Kanohi Rode for Toa Kualus to use on Tollubo. A number of months later, Carnac witnessed Matoro's health deteriorating and was present when the Turaga collapsed in his chamber after waking up. In spite of this, however, Carnac refused to leave the Turaga's side and protected him more efficiently than ever, becoming something of a right-hand man for Matoro. When the Turaga did collapse, Carnac was able to anticipate the fall and skillfully caught Matoro before he hit the ground and hurt himself. Unfortunately, Matoro passed away shortly after his collapse. As it was later revealed that an assassin named Racasix had poisoned him, Carnac was blamed for not doing his job properly. Although the Le-Matoran was disgraced by this accusation, Turaga Vilnius requested that Carnac should continue working at the Coliseum due to the late Turaga Matoro's fondness of the helpful Le-Matoran. Carnac was re-employed as a Security Surveillance Officer, rather than his former job as the Turaga's personal bodyguard. This involved a slight decrease in his earnings. However, Carnac became extremely dissatisfied with his job as it no longer involved practical work and meant that he was confined to a small space full of old surveillance camera footage records. Alternate Versions In the Core Universe, Carnac remained on the Southern Continent, eventually aiding Toa Jovan's team on their journey to Mount Valamai around the point of the Great Disruption. Unfortunately though, Carnac was amongst the thousands of Matoran who were killed during the Great Cataclysm roughly 1,000 years ago when a tremor caused him to fall off a cliff to his doom. Abilities and Traits Being a Le-Matoran, Carnac would have controlled the Element of Air. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have the natural ability to survive in extreme high or low altitude climates. Mask and Tools Throughout his life Carnac has sported a Powerless Kanohi Komau in its Noble form. Additionally, Carnac has been known to generally make use of spears and combat staffs as his primary weapon. Forms Trivia *Initially, BobTheDoctor27 intended to have Carnac killed off while defending Turaga Matoro from the Cult of Darkness in chapter 5 of Whispers in the Dark. However, the Le-Matoran was absent from Matoro's side during this near-death experience, which was never explained. *In an ironic, unintentional twist, it would appear that Carnac has become Matoro's aide, while Matoro himself served as Turaga Nuju's aide in the canon storyline, suggesting some form of unplanned role-reversal. *In Zero Hour, Carnac wears a pearl-colored Komau but, while on Metru Nui, this Kanohi appears to be a blend of both dark green and pearl. While there is no difference between the two Kanohi in the story, his Kanohi in Zero Hour is used as a reference to Vorred, who inspired the Zero Hour graphic novel. *Carnac's green/silver Kanohi was the first Kanohi that Jollun ever painted, which has lasted from 2007 till the present day. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See also *Carnac's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui